Darkwing duck vs howard the duck
one minute melee where all the fights are settled in a minute two fighters no research 60 seconds melee st.canard night the home of darwking duck is looking steep crime is rampant a criminal is seen stealing something suddenly blue smoke appears voice: i am the terror that flaps in the night i am the butter that is licked showing tounge marks *poof* i am darkwing duck! suddenly as the caped crusader is about to fight the criminal a duck in a suit with a cigar appears and kicks the criminal with what looks like a karate kick darkwing duck is shocked as his mouth literally drops to the ground darkwing: oh come on look here buster i did not come here just to be upstaged by a duck who doesn't wear pants howard: hey i didn't know looks who talking though darkwing: alright that's it! bring it on you donald duck ripoff! howard: gladly! you batman ripoff! *they both get into a fighting stance* it's about to get ducky engage! 60 howard the duck does a karate kick at darkwing but then darwking grabs it and throws him into a wall howard then jumps out of the way as darwking was about to attack him howard then out of nowhere does a flying karate kick knocking darwking through a brick wall 50 howard then does fury of duck fu attacks howard: this is true duck fu baby! suddenly smoke come out as howard sees darkwing is gone 40 howard: where did he go howard soon got his answer as darwking kicked him out of nowhere in the back of the head making howard slide on the ground this made howard really mad as howard kicked darkwing in the face as he got up from the debris boom into the face darkwing went flying howard wiped his hands as if his job was done but then darkwing came back on his motorcycle and boom! 20 darwking rammed his motorcycle into Howard as Howard was sent flying repeatedly but then Howard used his Tommy gun to blast darkwing's tires flat making darkwing hit the skids but howard was caught in it as both screamed into the wall and making them see stars literally both were cartoonishly knocked out but with a mere shake of the head both were able to get they're sense back 18 they both continued fighting with a bugs bunny style fight of the bigger weapons bu then darwking pulled out his gas gun darkwing: suck gas evil doer howard was blinded as the gas hit howard in the eye darkwing: that backfired a bit opps oh well darwking attacked howard from everywhere he couldn't see him from anywhere but then howard looked below the smoke and saw darwking darkwing sheepishly smiled and poked him in the eye howard: ahh! why you little! darwking then ran for his life but out came the thunderquack darwking was dropping from the sky for a surprise attack it worked howard was caught completely off guard and sent flying boom! 14 howard then launched back however with a catapault making the thunderquack fly down in a firey blaze darkwing was able to jump out with an ejector seat darkwing then jump on howard and threw him into the sky then hit him with a guitair like a bat darkwing: it's outta here! darkwing then ran to keep up with howard darwking then launched at howard and kicked him in the stomach boom a direct hit 11 but that wasn't ending there as howard then did a karate chop to darkwing sending him into a billboard and causing a darwking shaped hole darkwing was really mad as he furiously attacked howard with fury each fist landing a more brutal blow then the last ouch that was gonna leave a mark howard countered however with a kick to the face of darkwing and more and more and more and more 9 darkwing tried to stop the kicks but to no avail howard's kicks kept on coming darkwing had had enough as he then piledrived him into ground howard just got up darkwing: how do you beat this guy? but then howard attacked with a spinning judo kick howard: heh just like one of those old fighting games said howard as howard took the text and threw it at darkwing howard: oh yeah! said howard he then threw that text at darkwing too soon he was through the whole text of the fight into darkwing darkwing decided to do that too 6 he then started speaking darwking: let's get dangerous and threw that at howard howard: quack! howard threw that text at darkwing 5 howard then spoke another word howard: where's the camera? he then threw it at darkwing but then he caught but not without howard bashing it over his head darwking was in la la land as he was singing his own theme song howard then bashed darwking on the head 3 howard only make darkwing more mad though in a fourth wall breakage that would even make deadpool jealous darkwing took the deviantart logo and hit howard with it nonstop as well as the buttons and other things heck howard then landed all around past one minute melees it was fourth wall chaos darkwing: that's it i have had enough time to end this with that darwking and howard were in da muro as darkwing took a brush on whacked him unconsious boom the paintbrush made howard bouce everywhere knocking him ou KO! darkwing: wow what a workout better get back *tries to break out but can't* uh oh come on *tries to break through the wall* come on! eventually darkwing did get back and decided to fix up the thunderquack and his motrocycle as he rode off into the night to the theme THIS MELEE"S VICTORY GOES TO: DARKWING DUCK Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Joshuakrasinski Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:West only themed One Minute Melees